Peddie in a pickle
by peddieandsibunalover
Summary: Patricia's pregnant, what will she do? Will Eddie supprost her? How will her family react? Who will spill the beans? Who can she trust? NOT a oneshot.
1. House of truth

Patircias POV

'Oh no. No, no, no! I can't be! I'm only 16! I just can't be!' I look down at the 3 pregnancy tests;

_Positive._

_Positive._

_Positive._

I just stare at them blankly, hardly blinking. I could feel tears slowly running down my face. I look in the bathroom mirror in front of me and see my face all red and blotchy. "What do I do?! How do I tell Trudy, mum, Piper, oh my gosh Eddie?!" I whispered to myself still crying but slightly harder. I've messed up my future, Eddie's future! 'I'll give it a few days and then I have to tell him, I have no choice, he _is_ the father! But what if he leaves me? Oh my god he's going to hate me isn't he?!' I thought to myself repeating the same thing over and over again having an argument with myself.

~3 days later~ Still Patricia's POV

I slowly walk downstairs bracing myself for what's about to come. Today I was going to tell Eddie. I hardly got any sleep last night worrying what he will do.

It was Monday morning so all of the Anubis residents were at the table having their breakfast. I walk in and feel as if everyone's giving me a bad look, as if they all know.

"Come on Patricia, no one knows, just you, just tell him now" I whispered very quietly to myself. "Eddie can I talk to you in private for one sec?" "Sure Yacker, let me just finish my drink" "No!" I yell as everyone looks at me "Sorry, I just really need you now!" Giving him a desperate look. He looked at me worryingly as we walked into the corridor. "What's up?" He asked. "Ok, there's no easy way for me to say this. Eddie, I'm pregnant."


	2. House of love

**PLEASE READ FIRST!**

**Yes I know that this is a short crappy chapter and I should of made it more warming but I was in a rush and a few of you wanted me to update this and besides I was bored.**

**And also! Thank you so much to the reviews I received, with 2 hours, thank you! If you have any suggestions please feel free to ask me and I'll hope to include them! **

Eddies POV

"I'm pregnant." "YOU'RE WHAT?!" I yell. "Shhh! Keep it down slime ball! The others might hear you"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. B-b-but how? When?"

"Remember when we came back from the cinema, Fabian was in Nina's room? Then" She explained.

"Ohh riggghhht! But argh how could we be so stupid?!"

I suddenly see Patricia's eyes start to fill up with tears, her nose becoming slightly red. She then breaks down, right in front of me. I pull her close hugging her tightly and I kiss her forehead.

"You're going to leave me aren't you?" She says crying even harder.

"What!? Are you crazy? Yacker, I would never leave you! I love you and this baby" I say looking into her eyes, then her stomach. "We'll get through this together" Trying to keep calm and reassure her, meaning every word I say.

"Really? I love you too" I pull her even tighter and pressed her lips against mine softly. "Eddie, could we not tell anyone, at least for a while please?"

"Ok sure, but soon we're going to have to tell our parents, especially my dad, being the head teacher an all, Trudy, oh and Victor. But now we should really get to school."

"Yeah ok, let me just go fix my makeup"

I look at her knowingly "You look beautiful" I kiss her one more time before she walks upstairs.

I waited for Patricia, thinking about her and the baby. I know this sounds so weird but I think I'm already attached to the baby. Just thinking about what it will look like, half me and half Yacker.

At that moment my beautiful girlfriend walked downstairs.

"Let's go" Kissing her and her stomach.

"That's so cheesy" She giggled giving me a playful stare.

"Oh trust me, I haven't even started with the cheesiness yet" Winking at her giving her a cheeky smile we walked hand in hand to head for school.

**Ok so that's the chapter! I am really sorry that it's not very good or detailed but I've been very busy! Once again if you would like to give suggestions for the next chapter please do! Byeee! Xx**


	3. House of peeking

**So I decided that I'll ****update twice a week? Is that ok? And also these 1****st**** 3 chapters are quite short and not very good, but I promise after this, they'll get better! Anyway, a lot of you wanted someone to find out about the baby, so…I think you know where I'm going with this! Oh and also, ****thank you**** for the reviews means a lot! Keep the suggestions rolling in! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis unfortunately.**

**~About a week after Eddie found out~ **

**Eddies POV**

I woke up by a loud ringing sound. My alarm clock. Every morning I still wonder why we must be up by 7 o'clock. I decided to text Patricia

_Hey baby I think we should tell my dad today and we'll go from there _

I still can't believe I'm going to be a father! Whenever I think about the baby I can't help but smile. That moment I got a reply

_Urm yeah ok got to tell him someday _

**~An hour later~ **

**Still Eddies POV**

We were all at the table eating out breakfast. The past week Yacker and I have become a lot closer with each other, we sit extremely close to and sometimes on each other, we also link arms, hold hands, kiss and hug more.

"Shouldn't you be setting off for school lovelies? Trudy says the same thing every morning. We all stand up and as everyone walks out I kiss Patricia and then her stomach, both getting slightly carried away with it.

"Uh-hm?" We both snap out of our giggling fits to see Amber standing by the door way staring at us confused "What are you two lovebirds doing may I ask?"

"Oh urm, I erm, nothing" I reacted quickly

"Yeah, we was just, erm, what he said, nothing" Patricia was quite good under pressure but when it came to awkward situations, she was no help.

"Sure didn't look like nothing. Oh well" Amber says skipping upstairs to the bathroom.

**Ambers POV**

When I saw Eddie and Patricia getting all mushy with each other, something didn't seem right or, maybe they've finally realised what normal couples do? Whatever."

I quickly ran upstairs to the bathroom to check my makeup and hair as I always do; got to look perfect for school! I was looking in the mirror when I caught a glimpse of something in the bin. I know I shouldn't have looked, but, well it's me, I'm nosy, so I wonder over to it. "Oh my god!" I gasp not believing what I see. 3 pregnancy tests, all positive. Whose are they?! What couples are there in the house? Fabina, Peddie, Jara, Moy and Amfie (that's me and Alfie) well it's definably not mine, and I doubt Jara; I mean Mara's too smart for that. Then it struck me.

"Oh my god! Peddie!"

**Okay guys! I'm sorry that was bad but I promise the next chapters will be a lot better and have more of a story to them! Please keep giving me suggestions for the upcoming chapters; I want the readers to be involved as much as I can! Also I was thinking, they best suggestion, I'd use and also give a shout out on here, my tumblr and twitter? What do you guys think? Anyway thank you, hoped you liked it! Xx**


	4. House of support

**Thank you for the great reviews on my last chapter! Means a lot! For the next chapter, I have no idea where I'm going, writers block already argh! If anyone could give me any suggestions? That would be so great! I hope you like this chapter! Also this chapter is fairly long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

Patricia's POV.

Eddie and I are going to tell Mr Sweet today. For the second time in my life I'm actually scared, first finding out now this, even worse I have to tell my family and Eddie has to tell his. Eddie told Mr Sweet that we have something important to tell him, I feel kind of sorry for Sweet, he has no idea what's about to hit him.

I was meeting Eddie outside Mr Sweet's office door; I can see Eddie walk up the corridor, just as nervous as I am.  
"You ready Yacker?" He asks me. "Suppose so, what about you?" "Yeah, totally fine" He so wasn't fine.

_*Knock Knock*_

"Come in! Ah Edison, Patricia, please sit." We walked slowly, hand in hand looking at each other worryingly. "So what's so important?"

Mr Sweet must have been eating his lunch; he had half a lasagne, roast potatoes and cheese. The smell and sight got to me; I could feel something coming up my throat. Oh crap! I ran straight out the door just making it to the girls' bathroom.

Eddie's POV.

Oh great. Patricia just ran out, obviously being sick. "Son, what's wrong with Miss Williamson?" "Oh, urmm…"

That moment she walked back in, her eyes red, she was trying to smile but I could see straight through it.

"Sorry sir" She said shaking. "Miss Williamson, what's wrong? You don't seem very well."

Patricia and I looked at each other; she gave me _the look _edging me on to say something.

"Ok dad, well…urm, I, I mean, we, no Patri-" "I'm pregnant" She cut me off. "Yeah what she said, well not me but you get what I mean, oh and I'm the father surprise!"

Dad didn't say anything, he had a blank expression on his face, I can't quite tell. But then he smiled.

"Dad please say something. I know its ba-" "Son, well I'm disappointed in you, both of you, you both understand that right?" We both nodded in shame "But it's clear that you both love each other very much and I'm happy you told me. I can arrange for your family to come Patricia, I gather you haven't told them yet? Well it's best to tell them face to face. But we must tell Victor and Trudy. I can try to persuade Victor to move Patricia into you room Edison, but I can't promise anything, that down to Victor. Oh wow! I'm going to be a grandfather! I'll support you all the way, anything you need, just ask me!" "Thank you Sir! Thank you so much!" "Thanks dad, it means a lot"

~After School~

Patricia's POV

Eddie and I walked back to Anubis House. Eddie went to his room to drop in his school bag and I did the same. I quickly ran in and ran out, catching a glimpse of someone. Turning around, it was amber sat on my bed.

"Trixie" "Amber" "So Trix, anything new with you at all?" "Urm no, why would you say that?" Oh my god she knows!

"Oh really? So no baby then uh?" Oh great. She does.

Ok. So now something's going to pick up! Haha! So yeah, hope you liked it, please suggest some stuff for me to write for the next chapters. Byee Xx


	5. House of Passion

**Ok Guys here you go, I'm sorry but this is just a filler, I'm going out tonight with the family so this is the best I can do! But I promise next chapter will be more headshot. I'm going to update every 3 days from now on!**

Patricia's POV.

"What do you mean?" I asked Amber

"Oh c'mon Trixie, you don't need to hide it, I know you're pregnant. I found the tests in the bin and I've seen you and Eddie being all mushy together lately, that's not like you two" Wow she really did her research.

"Ok yes, I am, but you must promise me you won't tell anyone!"

"I promise."

~Later that day~

The whole Anubis gang were all coming in for dinner.

"Guess who?" Someone said as they came behind me coving my eyes.

"Oh I don't know? How many guys do I know with an American accent?" I replied sarcastically.

Eddie span me round to face him, he gently grabbed my waist to stop me going in the opposite direction. We stood there looking into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever but was only a couple of seconds. He pulled me even closer to him, one hand around my neck, the other around my waist. I leaned forward wrapping my arms around his neck. He slowly kissed me, our lips brushing against each other's. He pulled me even tighter and it soon turned into a passionate kiss. I haven't felt like this since the night I got pregnant. One thing led to another and sure enough we got carried away. But we got interrupted.

"Uh-hm!"

We quickly broke apart, completely flushed. There stood in front of us was Amber, Nina, Fabian, Joy, Jerome, Alfie, Mara and Mick all stood with their mouths wide open in shock. We hardly ever kiss in public.

Eddie's POV.

Oh god. I completely forgot that everyone could see us.

"Eddie, Trixie, sorry we interrupted your kissing session" Jerome said being him cocky self.

I turned to face Patricia, her face a deep shade of red but she was smiling.

"Oh wow guys, I have never seen you kissed like that before" Mara added.

_Oh she hasn't seen a lot of things we do_I thought to myself.

"Yes well urm, let's just eat now? Yeah." I quickly said.

All through dinner Yacker and I kept on giving each other flirty looks. The other guys all saw but decided not to say anything.

Mara's POV.

Oh wow, if we didn't say something who knows what they could have gotten up to? But it's cute. In all my time that I've known Trix I've never seen her so happy! Those two are so made for each other!

Eddie's POV.

"Yacker can I talk to you outside for a sec?" I stood up from the table, so did she.

"Have fun" Alfie said being all cheeky and smug.

"Yeah, what do you want?" She asked as we got into the hall.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to do this…" I kissed her quickly "Just thought we didn't get chance to finish" She smiled and hugged me tight.

"Eddie, I need to tell you something…Amber knows."

"What?! How?!"

"She found the tests in the bin but she promised not to tell anyone"

"But this is Amber we're on about here, queen of gossip"

"I know but she did promise and besides they're going to find out sooner or later, but I prefer later, I mean, I'm going to get bigger" She said looking at her stomach.

"Yeah I know but just be careful of what she says, you know how she can be"

She nodded then we walked back to the table.

**Sorry guys! I know this chapter is crappy but it's just filler! It will soon get better,Got some twists coming up soon! Review and all that please! Xx**


	6. Houseof suprise

**Ok guys! I decided that I'm going to update every 3 days. So 2 people gave me excellent ideas! I'm going to include it in this chapter and maybe the next chapter. I also know that they haven't told Patricia's parents yet, but fear not! I am getting to it, there's going to be a few twists soon. And I know that the past chapters have been short but this chapter and the next few will be fairly long! Also this chapter takes place a few weeks later, just to speed up the process. Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

~4 Weeks later~

Patricia's POV.

I looked in the full length mirror in my bedroom. I was defiantly showing now, well a little round bump but to me I looked a lot bigger. I grabbed Eddie's Sick Puppies hoodie that I always borrow, my sweat pants and tied my hair in a messy bun, lately I haven't taking so much care in what I look like, everyone's noticed that something's different. Today Eddie and I were going to the hospital to find out the sex of the baby. I kind of wanted to wait until the baby was born before I tell my parents, stupid I know but I wanted to just in case they made me give the baby up. Anyway Mr Sweet hasn't said anything about it yet, he must have forgotten.

"Yacker, you ready to go?" Eddie asked walking into my room.

Yeah but, Eddie, I'm starting to show, it's a bit early to start showing properly yet isn't it?"

"Maybe you're having twins Trixie!" Amber interrupted as she skipped into the room. Eddie's face fell.

"Urm no, no" I replied.

"Well it is a gene isn't it? Runs in your family?" She said.

"I guess but, oh shut up Ambs" I said pulling Eddie out of the room.

~At the hospital~

Eddie's POV.

I know what Amber said could be true, but it can't be. I don't know. It was all I was thinking about.

"Patricia Williamson?" The nurse called us in and lead the way "I'll be right back, Patricia please lie down on the bed"

She soon returned with a monitor and the other stuff she needed. She squirted the gel onto Patricia's stomach, Yacker gave a quick shiver. The nurse then pulled the monitor over and there it was, on the screen, our baby.

"Oh, urm, Miss Williamson does your family have a line of twins?" She nodded "Well congratulations, you have twins! A boy and a girl"

I looked over to Patricia, her face froze, hardly blinking and squeezed my has so tight.

"Yacker?" I waved my hand in front of her "Yacker are you alright?"

"Urm yeah I think so, you?" I nodded "Good, so I guess Amber was right. Damn I hate it when she's right!" I chucked and kissed her on her forehead.

~Back at Anubis House~

Patricia's POV.

Eddie and I walked into the Common room just getting back from the hospital. I was actually surprised with myself. I was dealing with the whole twins thing pretty well. Everybody was in the Common room. As soon as we walked in Amber shot up and dragged us to the kitchen.

"Sooooo?" She asked impatiently

"We're having twins!" Eddie told her quietly but excitedly.

"Yeah, a boy and a girl!" I added.

"Eeeeeep!" She squealed "AH I TOLD YOU! EEEP PEDDIE ARE HAVING TWINS!" Amber yelledas loud as she possibly could forgetting everyone can hear her.

"WHAT?!" Everyone else yelled quickly snapping their heads at us.

"Surprise!" I said quickly giving Amber a death stare.

"Oops" Amber said shyly turning red.

"Amber you're gunna pay for this" I snapped glaring at her.

"Miss Williamson, Miller, Trudy, my office now!" Eddie and I glared at each other "NOW!" Victor bellowed.

Trudy also heard Amber; she was only in the hall cleaning the floor. Everyone else was still looking at us shocked.

"We'll explain later" Eddie told everyone as we left to go into Victor's office.

**Ok a guy that's it! This chapter was a little longer but I have a few ideas install. Like I always say, have any suggestions? Tell me! I can always use them! Anyway hope you liked this chapter, review, favourite, follow? Whatever you want! All support helps! Love you guys! Xx**


	7. House of plead

**So here's the next chapter! Keeping up with the 3 day thing uh? Think I'm doing pretty well if I do say so myself haha! So this chapter was rushed and probably a bit scatters around everywhere but I really can't be asked to write it again because yesterday I got very sunburnt and feeling ill. So here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or Lie to Me (I only know Lie to Me because I searched it on Google.) **

_**Flashbacks in italics.**_

Patricia's POV.

We were in Victors office, all waiting for what he was about to say;_ 'Miss Williamson, Mr Miller how could you be so stupid?' 'Irresponsible __children'_ So many bad thoughts ran through my head.

"Williamson, Miller" Oh great, here we go "Mr Sweet informed me about this situation and after some persuading I have agreed to let you both share a room, but no funny business"

"Argh Victor! Plea-Wait, what? Really?" Ah shocker alert! He must be in a good mood.

"Yes. Now get out, Trudy, isn't it dinner time soon?" She nodded.

"Thank you! Ah thank you!"

"C'mon my lovelies" Trudy said holding the door open for us.

"Oh my god! I can't believe he let us" I mumbled into his chest as he grabbed me into a hug.

Eddie's POV.

We walked back into the common room only to be greeted by everybody sitting on the sofa staring at us.

"So, Miller, Trixie; explain yourselves" Jerome mocked as Patricia shot him a glare.

"Yeah how did this happen?" Joy joined in. This was my chance.

"Oh Joy sweetheart, haven't they taught you this yet? Well it all starts with a spec-"

"Oh shut up. You know what I mean. So? How?"

Patricia's Thoughts.

'_Eddie and I just came back from the cinema, we watched Lie to Me, which has a lot of sex scenes and it gave us 'certain ideas' We walked back through the park and Eddie said_

"_So that film had a lot of great sex scenes don't ya think Yacker? Makes me erm, never mind"_

_He confused meat first but then I realised what he was thinking._

"_C'mon Slimeball" I whispered in his ear. I could feel his spine shiver as I ran my fingers down his chest. He turned me around and pressed his soft lips against mine._

"_Not here, public place" I informed him, even though there was no one around._

"_C'mon Yacker, boy do I have a show for you?"_

_We ran back to Anubis House stopping every so often to kiss. We snuck back into the house as is was 12:09pm, 2 hours 9 minutes after curfew, if Victor found out what time they got back he would of punished them bad. We slowly crept into Eddie's room; luckily Fabian was staying with Jasper that night and needless to say, we got carried away and one thing led to another and well, here we are!'_

Eddie and I explained to the rest of the Anubis gang.

"It could have been more romantic!" Amber finally said after a few minutes of silence. That made everyone chuckle.  
"Yeah well that's not exactly _Peddie _is it Ambs?" Joy replied, I don't understand why they all call us 'Peddie' so I just rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at her.

Joy's POV.

As we all went to bed I pulled Patricia into my room for a second.

"Urm Trixie, I urm, I was just wond-ok, why did Amber know before me?"

"Joy, I didn't tell her, she found out, she found the tests in the bin and somehow knew it was me" She explained, I could tell that she was saying the truth.

"So why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want anyone to find out because, well because, I thought you would all turn against me, think I'm irresponsible, but I'm not. It was one time and if I'm honest Joy, I've never felt more loved and so good in my whole life. And I kno-"

"Yacker, that means so much!" Eddie interrupted as he barged in out room.

"Eavesdropping much Slimeball?" Trixie said playfully hitting him on the arm "Anyway, what are you doing up here?"

"Oh, well I came to say goodnight and to remind you about telling our parents soon, I mean apart from my dad, my mum and your family doesn't know" he replied.

"Trixie! You haven't told your parents yet?!" I wasn't exactly shocked because I know Patricia wasn't close with her family but she still should've told them, she was 3 and half months after all. But she just shook her head and looked down.

"My dad phoned mum and your family to come here next weekend, we're telling them then okay?" Eddie told her.

"Argh fine." I could tell she really didn't want to. "Anyway I'm going to sleep now, night Slimeball" They kissed for a good minute or two and I felt so awkward.

"Ahem hello, still here you know?" Interrupted.

"Yeah sorry, night Yacker."

Patricia was so happy.

**Okay guys so there you go! Hope you liked it. Review, and all that stuff! Means a lot! Xx**


	8. House of anniversary

**So here's a chapter that I literally just pulled together, it's probably a bit all over the place but oh well. It's fairly long compared to my other ones, but it's a cute little bit of Amber and Patricia's friendship. If you want to know what coming up in the next chapters read below.**

Patricia's POV.

One year. Today was mine and Eddie's one year anniversary. We both agreed not to do anything special, I mean, restaurants aren't really _'my thing'__._

"Trish! Come here! PATRICIA!" A familiar blonde haired girl squealed so I got up off my bed and walked into her room. Outfits, dresses, shoes sprawled everywhere around her room. Wait a second; my clothes. What were my clothes doing in her room?

"Amber, what's going on? Why are _my _clothes everywhere in _your_ room?" I questioned her.

"For your date. Duh!"

"Date?"

"Argh, with Eddie! You're oneyeariversary; I'm helping you get ready!" She really needs to stop making up words, first Peddie, now oneyeariversary.

"Thanks Ambs, but we're not doing anything special" I told her, a smug look appeared on her face.

"Oh but that's where you're wrong. C'mon!"

"Wait what are yo- l" I got cut off.

"No questions. Just follow me."

She spent like an hour finding _'the perfect outfit'_for me. What's Eddie got her doing?

"C'mon put this dress on!" She motioned to me handing me the dress.

"Amber, I can't fit in this!" I said looking down at my swollen baby bump.

"Oh yeah" Her face fell upset "Wait! I can make it bigger, loosen a few things, make the straps looser; it will only take about 20 minutes. Go have a shower, do your makeup NOT your hair! I want to do it!" I just nodded and rolled my eyes. I quickly had a shower and done my makeup. I kept it simple because Eddie said he liked it better that way. Light layer of powder, light brown eye shadow with a little flick of black eyeliner, black mascara and clear shimmery lip gloss.

"Patricia it's done!"

Amber's POV.

I called Patricia in, her makeup was really pretty!

"Here you go, try it on and be quick, I still have to do your hair!" I handed her the dress. She took about 5 minutes then she came back in.

"Wow Trixie, you look amazing!" Her dress was black (of course) with black shimmery lace. The top half was slightly see-through with lace, but not too revealing. The back had a key hole cut, very Patricia.

"Thanks" She said as I made her sit down at my desk so I could do her hair. I curled her hair, only loosely; I backcombed the crown of her hair and scooped it up into a poof pulling her fringe with it. She looked so pretty! If I was I guy I'd date her! Once we we're done she slipped on her black combat boots, of course, can't be Trixie without something edgy.

I lead her downstairs and told her to go into the forest into the clearing where we used to hold the Sibuna meetings. I gave her a quick hug and a squeal; she just rolled her green eyes and thanked me for my work.

Patricia's POV.

When Amber had left I walked into the clearing only to be greeted by a suited Eddie with a look of amazement on his face. Fairy lights draped in between the trees and made the night sky glow. A picnic was laid in the middle of the ground.

"Surprise. And my I say, Yacker, you're looking extremely beautiful tonight!" He kept staring at me up and down "Amber?"

"You guess it. And thank you very much Eddie dearest." I teased and kissed him on the cheek "I thought we weren't doing anything special"

"I know, but I decided to do something for you. Happy one year anniversary" He pulled me closer and kissed me softly.

"I love you Yacker" He whispered into my ear which sent shivers done my spine.

"I love you too Slimeball"

"C'mon this picnic isn't going to eat itself!"

We sat and ate the picnic, talked, laughed, kissed. It was perfect. Nothing can go wrong.

Okay so there you go! If you want to know what happens in the next 2 or 3 chapters see below for sneak peaks!

Chapter 8-Someone may end up in a life or death situation and telling Patricia's parents.

Chapter 9-I'm debating whether to have the baby's birth or wait a little longer, but another baby to be announced? Hmm…

So that's my ideas so far! Byee! Xx


	9. House of arguments

**So this chapter and the next chapter are going to be really short. Don't hate me! It's just I haven't had enough time to write much lately with exams and stuff but I'm trying my hardest to update ever Thursday and Sunday. Even if that means not writing much. Sorry!**

Patricia's POV.

Today I'm telling my parents and Piper. I already know what they're going to say. They'll compare me to Piper, the_ perfect_ twin. Eddie and I are in a taxi on the way to a restaurant to meet my family. Argh restaurants.

* * *

~At the restaurant~ Still Patricia's POV

I grab Eddie's hand tightly as we walk in. We see them sat a table, backs faced away from us. I wore a black baby doll dress to try to cover my bump; didn't really work though.

"You ready?" Eddie whispered in my ear

"No, but c'mon what's the worst that could happen?" I replied walking to the table "Hi mum, dad…Piper."

"Patricia sweetheart! Hello how are-oh" Mum noticed. "PATRICIA!"

"Now mum, I know but before you say anything I want you know, I'm 21 weeks, with twins, a boy and a girl. Ok, now carry on"

"No. No; I am not letting my daughter be pregnant with two babies and only 16 with some stupid American she hardly knows!" Everyone in the restaurant was staring at us by this point.

"Mum! He's not some _'stupid American'__, _I do know him and he knows me! He knows me better than anyone, even you! I love him an-"

"Oh please! You don't even know what love is Patricia!" Dad interrupted. This got me very angry. I stormed out of the restaurant only to be followed by Eddie, mum, dad and Piper.

"Patricia come back now! Patricia!"

"Trixie please com-"

"Shut it Piper!" I screamed "No! You can't control my life! I know what you will say, that _Piper _is the better twin, that_ Piper_ isn't some _stupid_ girl, that she's the good one! Just save it." I was so angry, tears streaming down my face, my makeup all smeared. I ran out into the road without thinking. I saw black.

* * *

Eddie's POV.

"PATRICIA!" We all screamed! Her dad stopped the coming cars and we ran up to her. Her face all bloody and already bruised.

"Yacker, Yacker wake up! Call an ambulance; NOW!" I yell checking her pulse; faint, but still there.

"Patricia c'mon. Yacker don't give up on me, don't die, please. I know you. You're strong, please!"

Her parents do nothing. They just stand there with tears in their eyes, watching me cradle Patricia in my arms on the cold concrete road. I could hear sirens in the distance.

"I can hear the ambulance, be strong."

**Ok! So like I said, it was very short, and the next one will be too, but after that hopefully they'll be longer! Byee Xx**


	10. House of emotions

**So here's the next chapter! Like I said before, this one will also be short but I promise next chapter will be a lot longer, so don't hate me ok! Also this chapter is very emotional for Eddie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

Eddie's POV.

"Miss Williamson is doing ok, she's fallen into a coma but you can visit her now if you like?" The nurse told me. I didn't say a word, just nodded and got up out of my seat in the waiting room following the nurse to Patricia's hospital room. "Like I said, she's in a coma, no one knows when or if she's going to wake up, so be patient. Visiting hours end at 7 o'clock" The nurse left before I could say anything. I looked at my blue ice watch that Patricia had given me for my birthday; 2:30pm, 4 and a half hours with her. Here it goes. I opened the door to Yacker's room to her lying in her bed, _c'mon Eddie, she's just sleeping, no biggie._

Her left cheek bone and right eye were very bruised, stiches above her right eyebrow and her jaw and her left wrist was strapped up. She looked so fragile while she's sleeping. I sat beside her bed and gently took her good hand into mine giving it a slight squeeze hoping she would squeeze back. She didn't.

"So…" I let out a deep breath "Yacker, you probably can't hear me, but I don't care, I want to say I'm sorry. I'm _so sorry_ I that I didn't back you up and help you when you told your parents. I should have stopped you from running into the road; you have no idea how much pain I'm in seeing _you_ in pain. I can't believe how stupid I was! It should of at least me to get hurt! At least then you'd be safe, the twins would be safe. Everyone's so worried! Joy won't stop crying, Mara has gone into complete breakdown mode, along with Nina, and Amber is wearing sweats and no makeup for crying out loud! Fabian won't come out of his room, Jerome hasn't even bothered to look in the mirror to check that his hair is _perfect_ and Alfie hasn't played a single prank or joke! Dad's worried sick, he made an assembly about you, childhood pictures and all that sentimental stuff, it was actually really nice. A lot of people said some something about you, saying how nice you were, pretty, funny, loving and a total prankster, the whole schools worried; Trudy is sobbing in the kitchen, and even Victor's shut down. And your parents and Piper, well they're worried the most, as well as me but they told me they won't come to visit you until the babies are born, they still think it was wrong but they also don't want to see their baby girl like this, all damaged. Yacker you have to wake up. For me, for everyone at Anubis, the school and for the babies. The nurse told me that they had a lucky escape and that they're fine, so now they need you to be fine, they need their mummy. I need you Patricia, I love you." By this point I was crying and I don't care who sees me like this, my hand still wrapped into mine so I gave it another little squeeze. But I felt a light and faint squeeze back. My head shot up so fast to see Patricia fluttering her eyes open slowly.

"Eddie?" She whispered softly, her voice weak. I just nodded and hugged her close to me. "Eddie…"

"Mm?"

"I love you too."

My smile grew bigger by the second so I leaned in a kissed her lightly and softly on her forehead.

"Why don't you go back to sleep, but you know just don't stay asleep, I've cried too much today already" She smiled faintly and nodded. She fell asleep not long after. She's fine, she's well and she's still mine. Forever and always.

**Ok! So there you go! Aw emotional Eddie! When I was writing Eddie's little speech thing, it was like everything just flowed out of me, I was almost tearing up just typing it! Ah stupid me! Review, follow and all that jazz! Byee****!**** Xx**


	11. House of hello

**Ok! So there's probably about 4 or 5 chapters left and this one's a kind of filler, but also is kind of important. So here you go! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis****.**

Patricia's POV.

Finally! I get to leave this place.2 weeks here is a nightmare. No one, only Trudy knows that I'm leaving today, total surprise.

"C'mon lovely, you ready?" Trudy helped me up from my bed. I have to use a wheelchair to get around because I can't stand or walk for too long.

* * *

~Back at Anubis House~

Everyone's still at school, its only 3 o'clock; school ends at 3:30pm. I even have to have Trudy help me up to my room to put my stuff away.

Once I actually got up to my room, I grabbed a couple of magazines and changed my clothes. I was about to call for Trudy, when a picture of the ultrasound scan of the twins caught my eye. I sat on my bed staring at the photo; not long now, 23 weeks have gone so fast. I can feel the babies kicking lightly, whenever they do, it makes me smile, knowing that they're safe.

"Trudy! Can you help me downstairs please?"

"Coming dearie!" She rushed into my room "why do you want to come downstairs anyway?"

"Well when Eddie gets home, I'll be in his room, it'll surprise him. I hope. He didn't visit me at the hospital, only the day I woke up, he text me like twice" I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"Patricia, he hasn't been talking to hardly anyone. He gets home from school and goes straight to his room and stays there, he only comes out to eat, but still won't talk to people. He's been a complete wreck without you; he was worries about you Patricia."

"Oh. But that doesn't explain why he hasn't spoke to me""

"I guess he's been afraid that if he sees you, he'll get all emotional. He doesn't even know you're better" I just nod "He'll be home any minute now, better go wait in his room lovely"

So I do, and she was right. About 3 minutes later I could hear every pile in. If I what Trudy said was right, Eddie would come into his room any second.

And he did.

"Hey Yacker" He looked at me and jumped into bed "Wait, Yacker? Patricia! What are you doing here?!"

"Great been in hospital for 2 weeks and not even a hug? You're losing your touch Smileball" I teased "and I've finally been let out" He didn't say anything; he just engulfed me in the biggest hug ever and gently placed his lips onto mine, which soon became a passionate kiss.

"I missed you Yacker, I haven't been talking to anyone for 2 weeks, and you've been on my mind" He whispered into my ear.

"I missed you too" He soon noticed the wheelchair I was sitting in. "Yeah, I can't walk"

"You want me to carry you to see the others? They're all in the common room"

"No I do-" He picked me up bridal style "Eddie, Put. Me. Down. NOW!"

"Sorry no can do!" He said with a smirk. He doesn't and will never know, but I do kind of like it when he carries me, it makes me feel kind of special. "So how are you 3?"

"Well I'm fine, would be better if you put me down and the other 2 are good. They were kicking earlier"

"And I missed it. Great. Well at least they're good and safe. As for you; well you're not going down any time soon. C'mon I'm taking you to see the others" I just sighed and decided not to fight back.

* * *

Eddie's POV.

"Guys, look who I have!" I yelled as we went into the common room, Yacker still in my arms.

"PATRICIA!" They all screamed and squealed.

"Jerome, go in my room and her wheelchair will you?" He nodded and went to get it.

"Aww! How romantic! Eddie's got her in his arms!" Typical Amber. When Jerome came back with her chair, I set her in it and let her catch up with everyone.

I finally have my Yacker back.

**Ok! Like I said, this is kind of filler. So I was thinking of writing another story, of oneshots to do with Peddie. I don't know, do you agree? If I do, I'll let you know! Hope you liked this chapter. Byee!Xx**


	12. House of panic

**New story!**

**I've decided and I'm going to start a new fanfic called **_**'A little drop of Peddie'**_**! It's going to be loads of Peddie oneshots! I'm going to upload the 1****st**** one as soon as I've posted this! So be sure to check it out!**

**Also! Sorry I didn't upload yesterday, I was half way through typing this and I fell asleep! Sorry! Anyway, new chapter! Enjoy!**

Patricia's POV.

"So Trisha, one more week! Are you excited?" Mara beamed.

"Yeah very" I replied grabbing Eddie's hand and interlocking our finger. "Can't wait to get them out of me! They're always making me tired and cranky"

"Sure_, they're_ the ones making you cranky" Eddie muttered under his breath; so I just hit him on the back of his head "Ow! Ok, I'll shut up now"

"Good" I winked

"I still can't believe that in a week, you two will have _two _babies! I dibs being auntie!" Joy interrupted.

"Of course Joy, can't have my best friend not being an auntie!"

"So have you got everything ready? Like the clothes, cribs, the bag ready for the hospital?"

"Check, check and check! All sorted. The midwife told us that the babies could come anytime between now and a week after her due date, but twins tend to come earlier than later"

"Wow Eddie! You know more than Patricia!" I glared at Mara "Joking!"

"Better. But yes, Eddie does know a lot, you're going to be an amazing daddy!"

"Well, I don't like to brag but I'm going to have to agree with you on that one Yacker"

"IT'S 1O O'CLOCK. YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES PRECISLEY, THEN I WANT TO HEAR A PIN DROP." Victor boomed from the hall way.

"Urgh, help me up Slimeball"

~3:30pm~

OW! I shot up OW!

"Eddie…Eddie" I shook him hard "EDDIE!" That woke him up.

"Patricia?! What's wrong?" He said in his sleepy voice; damn he's so hot.

"Eddie, it's time, they're coming"

"Ok erm ok, don't panic, if you panic it will make it worse I guess, just don't pan-"

"Eddie"

"I said don-"

"Eddie" He continued to panic "Eddie! Shut up, stop panicking and get Trudy!"

"Oh erm, yeah ok"

"Oh my lovely! Get your bag together, c'mon hurry!" Trudy was starting to panic now. Everyone was awake now in the hallway waiting for me to come out. When I did I was greeted by a squealing Amber.

Amber's POV.

I can't believe it. They're having a baby, right now, and not just one but two! Eddie looks terrified and Patricia fairly calm, but I can tell she's quite scared. They'll be great parents! I just feel sorry for Trixie because she still can't walk properly from her accident.

"Bye Trixie! We'll see you when they're born!" I said to her giving her a gentle squeeze.

Calm down Amber, you won't be scared. I guess Patricia was right, being pregnant sucks. Being sick all the time. Finding out you're pregnant isn't as great as everyone thinks.

**So there you go! An Amfie baby for you! Many of you wanted them to have a baby, so you're welcome! The twins will be born next chapter, if I can't update Sunday, I defiantly will on Monday because I'm at my best friend's house for her birthday! Till then! Byee Xx**


	13. House of babies

**Sorry I didn't update on Sunday, it was my brother's birthday! So they're being born! Whoop Whoop! Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

Eddie's POV.

A father. It never really hit me up till now. In a few moments I'm going to be a father, to two kids! My thoughts got interrupted by Patricia squeezing my hand and shouting.

"Ok sweetie, you're 10 centimetres, ready to push?" Dr Harrison told Patricia; she nodded and grabbed my hand again "Ok now…push!"

She pushed and pushed and pushed.

"Here's the boy!" The other nurses and midwifes took him to get him cleaned up.

3 minutes later.

"Ok sweetie looks like the girls coming…push!"

She pushed and pushed and pushed.

"Here's the girl!" They took her to get cleaned up and handed Patricia our son.

"He looks just like you Slimeball, look at his eyes" She croaked, she was so tired, I'm so proud of her! I looked into my sons eyes, she was right; chocolate brown eyes just like mine and tiny patches of light brown hair.

Dr Harrison handed me our daughter

"You two did a good job, I'll leave you 4 alone for a bit" And with that, she left.

"Hey Yacker" I spoke

"Mm?"

"She looks just like you" We carefully swapped the babies so she could hold our little girl.

Patricia's POV.

"I guess you're right" I looked into my baby girl's eyes. Emerald green, like mine. She didn't have any hair but I could tell she was going to have the same dark auburn colour like mine.

I was so tired; I mean, obviously I would be, having just give birth to twins 3 minutes apart.

"You should get some rest Yacker. I'll give the others a call"

"Ok, but Eddie, we need to think of names for them, before the other guys get here"

"You're right. You name her, I'll name him?"

"Sounds like a plan" I chuckled going into thinking mode.

After 10 minutes of hard thinking, Eddie finally spoke.

"How about Elliot Eric Miller-Sweet? Ya know, Eric, Edison, keeping with the E's?"

"Yeah! Elliot, our baby Elliot. I was thinking the same for her, keeping with the P's? Patricia, Piper, mum's is Elisabeth but she always liked the name Payton, don't know why though, Payton Elisabeth Miller-Sweet?"

"I love it! Now go to sleep, I'll give them a call"

"Ok."

He was about to open the door

"Eddie?"

"What now Yacker? You really need to get to sle-"

"I love you"

"I love you too" And then he walked out to call the others.

Joy's POV.

"Oh that's great! Ok, we'll be there soon, bye!" I put down the phone and ran into the common room where everyone was "Guys, she's had them!" Everyone awed and cheered "I told Eddie we'd be there soon, Trixie needs a rest so by the time Trudy gets back to pick us up and drive to the hospital, she'll be fine"

"What are they called?!" Amber chirped

"I don't know, Eddie said we'll find out later

"Ohh! Time to change my outfit!" She squealed.

~At the hospital~

Jerome's POV.

"Hi, here to see Patricia Williamson"

"Ah yes, room 27 down the hall, turn left" The lady at the desk said pointing the way down the hall.

"Thanks"

We reached her room and knocked on the door to Eddie opening it and stepping outside

"Hey guys, thanks for coming. Yacker's still asleep at the moment but you ca-"

"Eddie?" A faint voice said coming from inside the room

"Either the babies can talk, or a certain someone's woken up" I joked.

We walked in the room, everyone went to Patricia and hugged her, almost forgetting about the babies.

"Urm guys, there's two other people who would like to meet you" Eddie interrupted holding the babies in each hand (skills) "Meet Elliot Eric and Payton Elisabeth Miller-Sweet"

Everyone awed and looked at them. They looked exactly like Eddie and Patricia, Elliot just like Eddie, but you could tell there's hints of Trixie in him too, and the same for Payton, but more with Patricia's looks and features.

"Tisha, can I hold them?" Joy asked

"Of course"

Joy held Elliot and I held Payton, she had a purple hat and baby grow on an Elliot had the same but In blue; trust Trixie not to put her in pink.

"Who are the god parents?" Nina asked

"Ok, you all know that we all want you to be god parents but we can only pick 2 for each" We all nodded "Ok, so Joy and Fabian, you're going to be Payton's" Joy squealed "Because you've both been there for me and everything. Amber, Jerome, you're Elliot's" I was taken by surprise. Me? Why me? "Because Amber, you were the first person to know about me being pregnant other than Eddie, and you helped me through it and Jerome you're like a big brother to me, I need to have my boy learning pranks from no one better than you. Look Nina, Alfie, Mick, Mara, you all know I want all of you to be, but you'll always be Auntie Nina, Mara and Uncle Alfie and Mick."

I guess thinking about it; she is like a little sister to me.

**Sorry about the bad ending guys! And I know there was nothing about the Amfie baby in this chapter but I thought this should be just about the babies and Eddie and Patricia. Till next time! Byee Xx**


	14. AN

**A/N:**

**I'm really sorry but I can't update tonight, I'm so sorry! I haven't had time to write it. I will have time to write a quick chapter for **_**A little drop of Peddie**_** though, so check that out! **

**I will defiantly updat****e either tomorrow or Saturday so watch out for that! Until then! Byee Xx**


	15. House of Welcome

**I just want to say a quick thank you to all of you who have favourite, followed, reviewed and just simply read this. It means so much! **

**Anyway this is just a short little filler, just because I haven't updated for a while, been a bit busy with birthdays, school work and family stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

Amber's POV.

"C'mon guys chop chop! They'll be here soon! No Alfie, you cannot eat the cake yet!" It's so hard organising a party; I could normally do it in a flash but being pregnant is making me tired and lazy and stressed. But I don't think anybody's noticed.

"Guys they're coming!" Alfie shouts Time for to step in.

"Fabian quick turn off the lights, everyone hide!"

* * *

Patricia's POV.

We got discharged from hospital today; it was so funny watching Eddie try to put the car seats in, I've never laughed so much in my life!

Trudy came to pick us up and take us back. When we got to Anubis House no lights were on so I just assumed everyone went to bed seeing as it was 9:50pm. I grabbed Payton's carrier while Eddie got my stuff and Trudy had Elliot's.

"C'mon Yacker"

I opened the door and I guess I was right, no one was up.

"I'll meet you in the common room Eddie, argh it's so dark! I can hardly see a thi-"

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted jumping up from their hiding places just as I turned the lights on.

"You guys! You shouldn't have"

There were blue pink and purple 'it's a boy' and 'it's a girl' banners and a few congratulations and welcome home ones too. And not to mention a huge chocolate cake! Ahh!

"We have a surprise for you" Amber spoke up, pulling 3 people from behind the curtain.

"Mum, dad, Piper!" I wasn't sure if I liked this or not.

"Look, Patricia dear; I'm so sorry about how I reacted when you told us you were pregnant. And Eddie, I'm sorry I called you stupid, I'm ever so great full that you've taken care of Patricia and these little 2 cuties, who by the way are adorable and look exactly like you two!" Mum explained

"Urm Trix, sorry to interrupt this family moment but I really have to talk to you, like now." Amber spoke

"Sure" We walked into the main hall

"Ok, I was one of the first people to know about you, so you're going to be the first to know about me. I'm pregnant."

"Oh wow! Congrats Ambs!" I said hugging her, yes, I hugged her "I'll help you through everything, it will be fine trust me, I'm not going anywhere"

**So hint hint, a little cliff hanger, kind of? So yeah, this is pretty much just a filler chapter. More important chapters on the way! Till then! Byee Xx**


	16. Authors note

**Hey guys, so so sorry I haven't updated in a while. My brother had a bad car accident and is in a serious coma, so I've been a little off lately. I've updated **_**A little drop of Peddie**_** just because it's ****just a one shot, but I don't really want to update this story because I feel as if I won't do you ****justice. **

**I will be updating Either tomorrow or sometime next week, but for now, I won't be updating twice a week, only once, but only until my brother gets better.**

**Anyway, I've had a few requests to do a series of M rated one shots that could of happened in the show. **

**E.g: When Eddie and Patricia get back together in House of Rainbows, when they see Fabian after. Within that time gap, what happened? Nobody knows? So I could do a little smut there.**

**Get it? Probably not. Anyway in order to do that, I'll have to make another collection of thoughts. If I do decide to do it, it won't be till after this story has finished probably. So help me decide! PM me, review and tell me. **

**So till next time. Byee Xx**


	17. House of note

**Again, I'm sorry for not updating for a while, but this chapter is quite short but has a slight twist at the end. Also, thank you to everyone who has hoped my brother the best, 14 PM's from you lot about it! I honestly can't put into words how much it means to me. He's come out of his coma but is still at hospital and will be for the next 6-12 weeks, argh! But he's on the mend so thank you to all of you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own house of Anubis**

Eddie's POV

3:12 pm

I woke up to the sound of crying babies. If they were anyone else's I'd probably go insane because they were so loud, but because they're mine, it's kinda cute.

"Eddie, the babies" Patricia stirred trying to get out of bed

"Don't worry, I'll get them" I kissed her forehead and gently pushed her back to lie down

I walked across the room to Payton and Elliot's crib. As I was about to pick up Elliot a bright yellow piece of paper folded up on top of Payton caught my eye.

"Hey, Yacker"

"Mm?"

"Did you leave a yellow piece of paper by Payton?" Her eyes shot open as this information was new to her

"No"

"Well there is" I told her as I started to unfold it. Patricia walked over to me and watched as I did.

"What does it say?" She questioned

I undone the last fold to reveal a bunch of…symbols?

"I think they're hieroglyphics! I remember seeing them last year on Fabian's laptop" She told me

"Looks like we need him"

We quietly walked across the hall way to Fabian, Alfie and Jerome's room. I didn't bother knocking on the door because I didn't want to wake the others, so we crept in.

"_Fabian"_Patricia hissed into his ear whilst shaking him a little. He immediately woke up and was shocked by the sight of Yacker standing above him.

"What time is it?" He grumbled

"I dunno, 3 something" I told him not sure myself. "Look, we woke up because the babies were crying and when I went to see them there was this on Payton" I handed him the note and he studied it carefully. "Do you know what it says or means?"

"Urm not exactly, a few symbols look familiar; like this here" He pointed to a combination of symbols that looked like a hand, a flag, a half circle and a criss cross knot.

"It says death."

* * *

**So a cliff hanger tensey ish ending, I hope. So yeah, I told you it was short, sorry! **

**Also, I've started a new fanfiction called **

_**The worst best accident**_

**It's a Harry Potter fanfic becuaseof my undying love for it. It's about Bellatrix and Snape,yes I know to all your potterheads that are probably thinking 'what?! They'll never work!' Yes I thought the same but I found my self reading tons of fanfics about them.**

**So yeah, till next time, byee! Xx**


	18. Sorry

Hey guys, sorry for not updating in ages! As you know, my brother had an accident and when we all thought he was doing better he turned for the worst and died on September 21st. We've all been shaken and I've hardly been out of my room since. I probably wont update for a while but I was thinking last night if whether I should carry on with the story or not, if you want me to I'll do it as it gives me something to think about other than my brother but if not I wont bother. Let me know please? I'm sorry if you thought this was an update but I just thought I should let you guys know as a lot of you wonderful people have been asking how's he been doing. Till next time .

RIP Danny Walker, I love you and miss you so much!3


End file.
